User talk:A Five Star Dining Experience
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Boundless Inner World page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 15:53, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, February 3, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Bit confused here because I haven't removed any pics from KI for quite some time, I went well in to last month to check that. Only removed Deep Sea King pic I could find has text in the name and was removed by Kira's Kage. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:09, March 20, 2017 (UTC) No italics in Gallery. Links go to Users, NOT into Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:40, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Why don't you explain to me why it should be there? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Point, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, March 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't really have one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:46, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Those being? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, December 21, 2017 (UTC) You mean adding new colors to this list? It's something I've thought few times but newer got around asking how it's done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, December 22, 2017 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:18, January 30, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity, are you chancing infoboxes on purpose? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, February 22, 2018 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Field_Manipulation?diff=prev&oldid=1072582 --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Coding problem then, tho why it shits the lines around I don't know. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:49, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Have you reported it to Community Central? Sounds like a bug they need to know about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, March 3, 2018 (UTC) It's pretty subjective category, but in general if the page has been unchanged for few weeks and you can't find anything that looks like it should be fixed, it can be removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Sounds like Aether Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Chi is Variation of life-force, so yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Hard to say, gods/angels at least get there but not sure about mortals. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:41, April 21, 2018 (UTC) 3b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Either change the page or find some new users. Transcendent Chi Manipulation is very clearly a verse-specific power. And there is no way you can tell me that it isnt. Verse-specific powers are against the wikia rules. So you either need to find some new users that aren't from dragon ball, or you need to change everything on the page. And I do mean everything. As even the capabilities are based solely on dragon ball. Please keep that mind when you decide to make a power, that basing the power solely on a single series and all the applications and associations on that is not allowed. Unless you can truly find some other users or change the page enough so its not based on nothing but dragon ball, then the page''' must''' be deleted.SageM (talk) 03:33, April 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Just for future reference, you can rename pics. TCM seems to have other Users so no worries there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, April 23, 2018 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:21, April 24, 2018 (UTC)